


Anniversary

by madmeridian



Series: Expectations [9]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anniversary, Gift Giving, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Royalty, do with that what you will, don't judge the title pls, i guess just, it doesn't feel like theres enough in here to actually tag it tbh, well i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmeridian/pseuds/madmeridian
Summary: is anyone still reading expectations stuff? have i bored you all yet?also, this is a fill of two different asksthe first, from an anon: "Do you think you could do an Expectations 1 year anniversary story? Like celebrating an anniversary?"hopefully this is what you meant by your ask, I hope you like it!the second, also from... an anon: "I read How Not To Babysit! I love Gabriel & Kai. Do you think you could do a fic about Gabriel? (Or even Near finding out he’s going to have him?)"so uh, I did near finding out he's gonna have him, but the next expectations request I have also is about gabriel, so you'll be getting both! I hope you like this one though!
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Series: Expectations [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897828
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> is anyone still reading expectations stuff? have i bored you all yet? 
> 
> also, this is a fill of two different asks  
> the first, from an anon: "Do you think you could do an Expectations 1 year anniversary story? Like celebrating an anniversary?"   
> hopefully this is what you meant by your ask, I hope you like it!
> 
> the second, also from... an anon: "I read How Not To Babysit! I love Gabriel & Kai. Do you think you could do a fic about Gabriel? (Or even Near finding out he’s going to have him?)"  
> so uh, I did near finding out he's gonna have him, but the next expectations request I have also is about gabriel, so you'll be getting both! I hope you like this one though!

_One year..._

It hadn’t felt that long really, but it had been one year since he and Near had been married. One year since they’d really talked for the first time. 

Mello knew he _had_ to get Near a gift, but he really had no clue what he should give. What did people give each other for anniversaries anyway? What would Near even want anyway?

Hell, he didn’t even know if Near would want to celebrate. Or if he’d even remember that it was their anniversary. Mello wouldn’t be surprised if Near didn’t remember, honestly. It wasn't like Near to care about that sort of thing.

Mello was obsessing over it though. It was important to him, because, if he was going to be honest, Near had essentially become a major part of his world. As disgustingly sappy as the notion was, Mello wouldn’t deny it. 

Which left him wondering how on earth he could show Near that. 

Matt was no help, sitting in the chair in front of his desk and trying to land paper balls into the trash can across the room. The pile of thrown balls surrounding the trash can spoke of how well Matt’s aim was. Another paper ball hit the wall and landed atop the other, irritating Mello a little bit. 

“I don’t know what he likes, why are you asking me?” Matt had huffed when Mello had asked him. Leaving them both sitting there, clueless. 

“The next time you ask for my help with something for Linda, I’m gonna tell you the same thing back,” Mello grumbled, snatching the next ball from Matt's hand and throwing it at him. Matt scoffed at him, crossing his arms. 

“Nah man, I’m just gonna ask Near instead.” 

Mello rolled his eyes, though Matt was right. Matt had taken to asking Near for advice when it came to gifts and the like for Linda. To be fair, Linda and Near spent all day with each other most of the time, so Near was a good source. Matt still occasionally came to Mello too, but Near was the better option.

“Can’t you just get him, like, a traditional anniversary gift?”

“The one for first anniversaries is fucking boring. Near wouldn't like it.” 

“Well fuck, that was the only idea I had. Do something creative, he likes that, right?” 

“Yeah, but I’m not that creative.” 

“Well, try harder.” 

Mello snatched another one of the paper balls off his desk and chucked it at Matt’s head. Matt skillfully dodged and the ball hit Linda’s shoulder as she opened the door. She looked down at the mess on the floor and back up to them, an eyebrow raised. 

“Working hard, I see,” she said, walking in and putting a stack of papers on Mello’s desk. “Near asked me to send these over to you for signing.” 

“We are working hard,” Matt said petulantly, pulling her down so he could kiss her cheek. Linda sighed at him, unimpressed. 

“I’m trying to think of an anniversary gift for Near,” Mello elaborated. “Not having much luck.” 

“Give him something homemade,” Linda supplied. 

“I already thought of that but he said he was too uncreative.” Mello threw another paper ball at Matt’s head, but it actually hit this time. Matt scowled and threw it back, missing completely. 

“You’ll think of something and Near will love whatever you give him,” Linda reassured, patting Mello’s shoulder. “You know him, he doesn’t care much for gifts anyway.” 

“It’s our first anniversary,” Mello muttered, frustrated. Neither of them were really helping. 

“Don’t be too hard on yourself.” Linda looked up at the clock, frowning. “Sorry I can’t stick around longer to help, but I’ve got to make sure Near actually goes to his doctor’s appointment.” Mello and Matt both hummed in agreement, willing to let her leave for that. 

Near had been sick for the past few days, but had refused treatment, insisting it was allergies or something of that sort. None of them had believed him and, frankly, an appointment was far overdue. Near had been trying to get out of it, to no avail. Linda had rescheduled every other event for the day so he couldn’t use them as an excuse. 

Needless to say, they’d also all been receiving the silent treatment from Near. Mello supposed it was fair, but he needed to be seen. Worst case scenario, it was just allergies and Near could say “I told you so” to all of them. 

Though Mello was quite certain it wasn’t allergies. A cold had been spreading in the court, nothing fatal, but still nasty. It was that, more than likely. 

“Thank you, Linda,” he said, waving her out of the room. Matt watched her go longingly, like the lovestruck fool he was. Mello waved a hand in front of his face irritably. 

“Help me brainstorm.”

* * *

Near absolutely despised the doctor. Well, he supposed he didn’t hate her, but rather what her presence meant. He certainly didn’t need her to check up on him and he hated how invasive it always felt, though he knew it was her job. 

All he could do was wait for her to come back with whatever results she was getting. Linda was standing in the corner, her hands folded demurely. He'd made her stay in here, to suffer the awkwardness with him. She knew well that Near wasn’t happy with her involvement with this and didn’t bother to try striking a conversation. 

The nurse that had come in hadn’t either. She usually tried to speak with him, but she could tell that he didn’t want to be there. Wisely, she’d kept her mouth shut. 

At everyone else’s insistence, he’d agreed to this appointment. He was certain it was only a bug, or perhaps allergies, but Mello, Matt, and Linda had ganged up on him and pushed him to make an appointment. In the end, he’d begrudgingly agreed. It would settle them down and prove them wrong that he was sick. 

He wasn’t so sure he would be proving them wrong, judging by the look on her face walking in. Still, he kept a blank face and waited for her to speak. 

“Good news is that it isn’t the sickness that’s been spreading here,” she said calmly. “Bad news is that you’re going to have to do another test.” 

“I’m on a tight schedule,” Near lied. He didn’t, but he couldn’t stand to be here any more. The smell of antiseptic and medical supplies nauseated him.

“It’s just a urine test, it’ll be quick.” 

“Why on earth would I need that?” 

Near crossed his arms, waiting for a response. The doctor glanced at Linda for a split second before meeting his eyes again. Linda left the room quietly, obviously knowing something he didn’t.

“Pregnancy test. You and His Majesty have been trying for some time and we’d rather be safe than sorry.” 

Near blinked at her, not sure what to say to that. He couldn’t really argue, so he took what he needed and left the room to do what he needed. 

He found himself even more speechless when the doctor came back with a positive result. Everything the doctor was telling him about the appointments he’d have to make and what else he’d have to do didn’t help either. It all seemed so far away but so close and it was a bit overwhelming. 

Still, Near had the good sense to inform her no one should know about it yet, not even Mello. 

Linda was waiting outside the room when he left and he linked his arm through hers, making sure she was walking in time with him. 

“Did you tell them you thought I was pregnant?” he hissed. 

“They asked, actually,” Linda said, unaffected by his irritation. “Are you, then?” Near nodded, not wanting to say it out loud. 

“No one else but us knows,” Near confirmed. 

“Are you going to tell Mello or leave it to someone else to do?” 

“I’m going to tell him once I’ve processed it.” 

“And how long is that going to take?” 

“You aren’t helping.” 

“It’s fine, you ought to tell him after your anniversary,” Linda commented. “He was bugging out about it earlier, you know. Wondering what he should get you.” 

“Our anniversary? When’s that?” 

_”Near,”_ Linda said, completely exasperated. 

“It was a joke. I know when it is.” 

“Your jokes aren’t funny,” Linda deadpanned back, pulling him along. “Now tell me what you got him, I want to know first.”

* * *

The actual day of their anniversary was an eventful affair, which only served to exhaust Near. It was a lot of touring and waving and smiling, all which Near disliked. But it was all required, for it seemed the entirety of Albeva was celebrating their anniversary. 

They only got peace and quiet after a feast with what seemed like the entire court. Near was relieved to finally be behind shut doors, alone with Mello. It’s really what he’d wanted all day. 

Though they still had to give each other gifts, Near shuffled towards the bed, peeling off his uncomfortable clothes and opting for his robe instead. 

“Very romantic,” Mello said, an amused smile playing on his lips. 

“I try very hard,” Near mumbled, picking up the large, wrapped box he’d hidden in their room, as well as the other small thing Near had for him. He carried it over to where Mello had sat down on the bed, handing it to him. “Here.” 

“Not even a happy anniversary?” 

“I think we’ve said it to each other enough today. Open the gift.” 

Mello huffed, but began to wrap the box carefully. He lifted his gift up carefully, letting the cool metal shine against the soft light in their room. 

“You haven’t replaced your sword,” Near said. “You’ve been complaining about it for so long, so the blacksmith helped me come up with some ideas.” 

The hilt had deep blue markings on it, with intricate designs fit for a king. The blacksmith had already known whatever other necessities he’d required to make the sword fit for Mello and he’d done a wonderful job on it. 

“It’s fantastic,” Mello said. He hadn’t taken his eyes off it since he’d gotten it out, so Near assumed that meant he’d done a good enough job. “Thank you.” 

After another minute, Mello seemed to snap out of it and put the sword away, getting off the bed to retrieve his own box. 

“For you,” Mello muttered, biting his lip nervously. Near had to admit it piqued his curiosity. He took the box and unwrapped it, opening it to see a book inside. He wasn’t sure why Mello was so worried, he enjoyed reading just fine. 

Then he opened it to see pictures of Mello and himself, on their wedding day, on the countless tours they’d been on, and some more personal pictures they’d taken on trips. Not all of the book was filled, empty spots for the future. 

“I thought it might be nice to have,” Mello said quietly. “I know you like to do crafty stuff so I figured you might like it.” 

“I do like it,” Near hummed. “Thank you. I imagine I’ll have a lot more to put in here. And decorate. You do know if it’s a scrapbook, you should put a little more than just the pictures in there.” 

“I’m not good at that shit,” Mello said, sitting down on the bed again and leaning against Near. “I didn’t want to take your fun away either.” 

“I appreciate that.” Near set the scrapbook on the bed. “I have one more surprise.” He picked up the smaller gift from where he’d set it and handed it to Mello. Mello frowned and took it carefully, opening it up. 

Inside was a piece of paper folded up. Linda told Near he should’ve done a more complicated gift to make Mello figure it out, but Near just wanted him to know. 

Mello unfolded the paper and read it. Near watched his eyes widen, and then scan the paper one, two, three more times. Then four, five, six. Then-

“Have I broken you?” Near asked, when he didn’t say anything. 

Mello blinked up, his attention taken from the paper. His expression was completely disbelieving, though Near wasn’t sure why since they _had_ been trying. 

“This isn’t a joke?” Mello asked. 

“I wouldn’t joke about this,” Near confirmed. 

Mello scooped him up into a tight hug, laughing a little in disbelief. He muttered a small "oh my god..." against Near's neck.

"I assume that means you're excited." Near ran his fingers through Mello's soft hair. He couldn't help but smile a little at Mello's utter bewilderment at the whole thing. 

"Excited?" Mello asked, pulling back to look Near in the eyes. "I don't think we're every going to be able to top this anniversary now." Near nodded in agreement. Yes, it would certainly be difficult to do better than this next year, but they'd certainly try.

**Author's Note:**

> hello to everyone I wrote another expectations fic and there's another on the way! It won't be the next thing I post bc I will be posting my gift for the exchange I organized next (and I can say for certain that it'll be Monday, so look forward to that!) after, I'll be finished the last two requests and then finishing Tangled! And then onto other works! 
> 
> completely unrelated, but i've seen a lot of anti-omegaverse shit around lately (not specifically in the fandom, but just in general) so I've been a little discouraged writing it, but I'm doing my best to ignore that and keep writing! I'm surprised people still wanted to see Expectations stuff, but I love writing it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Any kudos/comments are appreciated <3


End file.
